With the increasing development of technology, types and numbers of smart terminals are increasing continuously. Smart devices, such as smart bulbs, smart cameras, smart air cleaners and smart purifying curtains in addition to smart telephones usually used by a user, generally can be bound to a smart telephone of the user and push notifications to the smart telephone.
However, the message content of the push notifications sent by the other smart device to the smart telephone is the same most of time. If the smart device pushes notifications to the smart telephone too frequently, the user may be disturbed by vibration or prompt sound generated when the notification is received by the smart telephone. As a result, normal life and work of the user may be affected a lot.